


Are you stuck?

by SaraSamslave



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSamslave/pseuds/SaraSamslave
Summary: Derek gets Stiles to come to the loft to check him over after the pack finds a nest of Vampires and Stiles gets bitten, and a new problem presents itself.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	Are you stuck?

Stiles walked slowly up the stairs to the loft. Why couldn't Derek own a building with an elevator?! He was tired and sore.  
The pack had discovered vampires had made a nest in the area and had already killed 3 hikers. They found the nest easily enough. It was only when the vampires had managed to get them separated that Stiles realized he was alone and severely out matched in every way.  
Then one of the vampires had snuck up behind him and thrown him against a nearby tree, pinning him down, hand around his throat, breath against his ear. Hands pinned under the vampires knees at his sides.  
"I'm not going to kill you, gorgeous. I'm going to turn you"  
Stiles had cried out weakly when the vampire turned his head roughly to the side.  
Groaning as he felt the fangs of the male vampire press against his neck, and slowly start to sink in.  
Stiles had closed his eyes, maybe being a vampire wouldn't be so bad, when suddenly the weight of the vampire was gone. He heard a yell to his left and he watched Derek rip the vampire's throat out.  
Derek was over him, pulling him up and checking him over.  
The pack had eventually regrouped and Scott had driven Stiles home, telling Derek that everything was fine.  
He had almost been asleep when his phone dinged loudly. It had been a text from Derek  
'Come to the loft. I need to make sure you're really ok'  
'I'm fine' Stiles has texted back. But within seconds Derek had sent another message. Almost like he knew what Stiles was going to say  
'I mean it. Now Stiles'  
So there he was. Climbing the stairs up to the loft. From above him he heard the large, metal door slide open.  
He rounded the corner and saw Derek standing at the top of the steps.  
Stiles got to the top of the stairs and Derek pulled him into the loft and closed the door. Stiles watched as the man stepped closer and lightly pushed him against one of the many pillars in the room.  
"Hey dude what the-mmmph!" Derek's lips were on his, his hands on Stiles' hips, pulling him closer  
He pulled away, his eyes going down Stiles' body. He stopped at the boy's neck.  
He stared at the 2 small puncture wounds, where the vampire had bitten him.

"He did bite you. How did I miss that?" Derek wondered  
"I'm fine. He barely broke the skin. If you hadn't jumped in, I would be singing a different tune right now"  
Derek looked at Stiles and leaned his head against Stiles's shoulder.  
"You smell wrong. You smell...like blood and metal. Like him" 

"And I took a shower" Stiles said, rubbing his temple against Derek's head.  
Derek pushed his nose closer to Stiles and licked his neck, right above the bite. Stiles shivered. 

Derek licked the boy again. He inhaled the smell of Stiles' shampoo and body wash. He needed to get the smell of blood, of the vampire, off him.  
Stiles laughed and lightly pushed Derek away  
"If you're trying to scent me, I can think of a better way"  
Derek was suddenly pulled away from the pillar and onto his bed. Stiles crawled up into his lap  
Derek sat up and pulled his shirt off.  
Stiles kissed Derek, and worked his way down his body. Kissing and sucking marks, that soon disappeared, onto his skin. Once he got to his pants, Stiles unbuttoned them, opened the zipper and snorted.  
He sat back and looked at Derek 

"Dude...are those pink?!" He laughed  
"Yes. Remember when your stupid red hoodie got into my washing machine? Everything turned pink" 

Stiles laughed again and reached down, grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. He knew something was wrong when he got his arms above his head and they wouldn't keep going. He grunted and pulled up again.  
"Um..."  
"Are you seriously stuck right now?" Derek asked, a hint of humor in his voice  
"No!" Stiles cried out. He tried to pull his arms up. Nothing  
"Maybe...help me!"  
"You are such an idiot" Derek sighed. He ran his hands up Stiles's sides, smirking as the boy wiggled away  
"No tickling" Stiles laughed  
Derek smiled and pushed his hands under Stiles arm, and grabbed hold of the shirt. He pulled up.  
Nothing happened. He heard Stiles's heartbeat pick up, his breathing getting shallow.  
"You're ok. Breath" he said softly  
Stiles was starting to panic. He felt Derek move out from under him and grasp the shirt from the top, near his elbows. He felt the man pull up and again, nothing happened. 

"Oh god! I'm going to be stuck in here forever! We're going to have to call the cops and everyone is going to laugh at me and-"  
"Shhh" Derek hushed "I can get you out, but I would have to rip your shirt"  
"No way dude! I love this shirt"  
"Well, do you love your arms?" Derek asked.  
Stiles nodded. His shoulders were starting to cramp up, his hands going numb  
"Yes...yeah"  
"Than shut up and let me rip it off you"  
Stiles flinched as he felt Derek's claw come out, cold, against his lower back. He heard a loud rip and the shirt fell away.  
"Oh my god" he moaned loudly. He rotated his shoulder and brought his arms up and back.  
"There you are" Derek said, in front of him. He kissed Stiles softly, and started running his hands down his sides  
Stiles saw Derek frown when he noticed the dark purple bruise on his ribcage.  
"You said you were ok" Derek said, rubbing his hand over it.  
"I am. He did throw me against a tree. It doesn't hurt"  
"Lay on the bed" Derek started  
"Dude, I'm fi-" Stiles stopped when he saw Derek's face. He sighed, climed onto the bed and lay on his back.  
Derek followed, he knelt down next to Stiles and ran his hand up his rib cage. Stiles stayed quiet, knowing that if he said anything he would get the glare.  
Derek bend down and kissed Stiles's ribs. Causing the boy to wiggle and laugh again.  
"I'm happy I killed him you know. If anything would have happened to you I don't know what I would have-"  
"Hey! I'm fine. Now come here. I want to see those briefs up close!"  
Stiles reached up, grabbed Derek's face and pulled him down. They kissed, hot and hungry. When Stiles pushed his tongue into Derek's mouth, the werewolf groaned loudly. Stiles locked his thighs around Derek's hips and flipped them over, so he was on top again.  
"Hi" Stiles smiled. He kissed Derek quickly and started kissing down Derek's body.  
He pulled Derek's pants off, removed his own and pushed the pink underwear under Derek's balls.  
He leaned down and swallowed the man as far as he could go  
"Shit!" He heard Derek cry out.  
He sucked and sucked, swallowing around Derek.  
"Stop! Stiles..I need to..." Derek groaned, reaching over towards the bed side table, for a condom.  
"No...no condom" Stiles said, pulling Derek's hand away, and kissing his fingers.  
"Are you sure?" Derek asked  
"You would heal right? And you are literally the only person I've been with. You took my V card"  
"Don't call it a V card" Derek groaned  
"Well whatever you want to call it, you have it"  
Derek smirked. He pulled Stiles up, so they were face to face, Stiles above him, his hands by Derek's shoulders  
He poured extra lube on his cock and dribbled some down onto Stiles hole.  
"Ready?" He asked  
"Yeah....do it"  
Derek positioned himself at Stiles opening and pushed inside, going slowly.  
The fabric of the briefs rubbed up against his balls and Stiles's thighs.  
Stiles moaned as he, finally, felt Derek bottom out and mixed with the feeling of the pink shorts rubbing up against his thighs, it made him moan again  
"Wait...wait" Stiles gasped.  
Derek stopped, he ran his hands over Stiles's thighs and up to the bruise on his rip and back down.  
Stiles sat up, fully seating himself on Derek's cock, and hands using the man's chest as leverage to push himself up  
They both moaned when Derek started moving.  
Derek already knew he wasn't going to last long. Stiles was tight around him and hot  
As he pumped into Stiles he pulled him down towards him and kissed him, hot and quick. Their tongues meeting in the middle.  
"Don't stop!" Stiles said  
It was when Stiles tightened himself up that Derek's orgasm came hard. He came inside Stiles who groaned loudly  
Derek kept lightly pumping into Stiles, he could feel like own come leaking out of the boy and down his balls, onto the pink underwear.  
"Oh my god" Stiles moaned, rotating his hips "I'm so close"  
"Come for me baby, I want you too" Derek mumbled in Stiles's ear as he bit down lightly on Stiles's shoulder.  
The boy yelled out as his own climax swept through him. Shooting come between them.  
"That...was..." Stiles said.  
Derek smiled and kissed Stiles again. The boy pulled himself off, and fell onto his side next to Derek.  
He reached down and fingered the fabric of the pink short.  
"Hang on" Stiles said, he pushed Derek back down, onto his back, grabbed the edges of the shorts and pulled them off.  
He winked at Derek, stood up, wiped them over his stomach, coating them in his come and put them on. They were a bit loose as he shook his butt in Derek's direction.  
"You know, I might have to buy myself a pair of pink shorts!"  
Derek bit his lip, hard. He could smell their mixed sent on the underwear and the fact that Stiles was walking around the loft, clearly teasing Derek, he could feel himself growing hard again. He cornered Stiles against the kitchen counter and pulled him close.  
He pushed his nose into Stiles's neck and inhaled. The boy smelled right again, smelled like himself.  
"Dude! Are you hard again?' Stiles asked  
Derek nodded and sucked a mark onto Stiles's neck.  
"If you keep wearing those, I might have to rip them off with my teeth"  
"Oh! Promise?"


End file.
